


пять секунд

by serithe



Series: пять секунд [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почему нельзя говорить «Я тебя люблю?».<br/>— Потому что это ложь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	пять секунд

_Раз._

Куроко сидит с Кисэ за одной партой и листает страницы очередной книжки, иногда поглядывая в сторону блондина. Тот с задумчивым выражением лица решает что-то. Тецуе не интересно. Совсем. Ни капли.

— Всё! Решено! Сегодня я признаюсь в своих чувствах! — бормочет Рёта, резко сменившись в лице. Тецу не интересно, но он не может не…

— Ты лжёшь. Сам себе. И если признаешься — солжёшь и тому, кто тебе дорог, — голос фантома, звучит резко. Монотонно. Без малейших намёков на эмоции.

Куроко перелистывает страницу.

— Что? — на лице модели гримаса непонимания. Что Фантом имеет в виду, говоря о лжи? Что он вообще знает?

— Запомни: никогда не говори дорогому тебе человеку: «Я тебя люблю» или «Ты мне нравишься», — голубоглазый парень кладёт книгу в сумку, встаёт из-за парты и выходит из класса.

Кисэ думает над словами друга, но не может их понять. Он думает, что Тецуя просто ничего не знает о любви.

_Два._

После окончания очередной тренировки в баскетбольном клубе Сейздюро решает посидеть с Распасовщиком в классе Истории, от которого у него как раз есть ключ. Он должен отдать его, и он сделает это. Чуть позже.

— Кисэ выглядел странно на тренировке, — Акаши смотрит прямо. На лицо сидящего перед ним Тецуи. В глазах его интерес и ожидание ответа. В лице его собеседника — ничего.

— Думаю, он задумался над моими словами, — отвечает Куроко, бегая глазами по строчкам всё той же книги.

Ответ дан, но не полный. Не тот, которого он ждёт. Император недоволен.

— Что ты ему сказал? — Сейдзюро аккуратно выхватывает из рук книжечку в серой обложке со старинным переплётом. Он заинтересовывается.

Название у книги «Пять секунд», а автор — неизвестен.

— Сказал, что нельзя говорить людям «я тебя люблю», — спокойно говорит Тецуя. Теперь он смотрит в лицо Акаши, а тот листает страницы, бегая взглядом по содержанию.

Судя по некоторым моментам, которые он отметил краем глаза — это роман.

— Хм, понятно, — парень с гетерохромией кладёт книгу на стол и, встав из-за стола, подходит к Фантому. — Учишь своего кохая, как и положено семпаю? — голубоглазого парнишку хватают за галстук школьной формы и притягивают к себе. Целуют.

Губы Акаши не имеют вкуса. Губы Куроко сладкие.

Акаши думает, что это ваниль. Куроко думает что, несмотря на безвкусие губ Сейдзюро — поцелуй с ним имеет горько-сладкий привкус и что нужно дышать носом, иначе он задохнётся через пять секунд.

_Три._

— Куроко-чи, я всё думал над твоими вчерашними словами, но так ничего и не понял, — Кисэ чуть не плачет от безысходности. Ками-сама наградил его всем, кроме, разве что, банального «понимания в делах сердечных». — Почему нельзя говорить «Я тебя люблю?».

— Потому что это ложь. Ну, я так думаю. Слова слишком сильно пропитаны ложью, чтобы говорить об этом чувстве. Лучше показать человеку свои чувства, чем рассказать, Кисэ-кун, — в голосе фантома как всегда нет ничего. Но Рёта уверен, что эти слова — правда.

Блондин снова уходит в думы. На этот раз он размышляет над тем, как именно ему показать свои чувства.

_Четыре._

У Акаши очень уютная квартира. Более чем. А диван мягкий и удобный для сидения и чтения книг. Куроко здесь нравится, поэтому пока Сейдзюро над чем-то размышляет, сидя за своим столом — Тецуя читает Историю.

Император думает, что в действительности, он никогда не слышал от голубоглазого парнишки слов «Я хочу быть с тобой», «Ты мне нравишься», «Я тебя люблю» или банального «Ты мне нужен», и считает, что в этом нет необходимости. Он и так всё знает. Всё и обо всех. В особенности о своём драгоценном Фантоме.

Сейдзюро смотрит в глаза цвета безоблачного неба, пытаясь выискать в них хотя бы малейший намёк на эмоции — безуспешно. В них ничего. Но он продолжает смотреть в них, потому что ему нравится.

Что-то в голове у капитана Тейко щёлкает.

_Раз._

— Тецуя, знаешь, — он выходит из-за стола и медленным шагом направляется в сторону парнишки сидящего на его диване. Тот отвлекается от чтения и смотрит на приближающегося Императора.

_Два._

— Ты вчера забыл у меня книгу «Пять секунд», — Акаши садится на подлокотник, рядом с Тецу. Как-то слишком громко выдыхает.

_Три._

— Главный Герой очень похож на тебя. В конце книги он так и не сказал своей возлюбленной о своих чувствах, но, несмотря на это, в конце — они были вместе, — Сейдзюро наваливается на Тень, но у последнего нет никакого желания придерживать своего капитана. В итоге они оба плюхаются на диван. — И ещё: там написано про то, что можно понять чувства влюблённого в тебя человека за пять секунд.

Император нависает над Куроко. Тот закрывает учебником половину лица.

_Четыре._

— Акаши-кун, я ненавижу тебя. Теперь мне будет не интересно читать, — парень с гетерохромией забирает из рук Распасовщика учебник и убирает на столик, стоящий рядом. На его лице играет ухмылка.

То, что Акаши делает, нельзя назвать поцелуем. Он просто касается чужих губ своими. Но ему и этого достаточно. Затем он просто падает на Фантома. Он устал. Сегодня было слишком много дел.

Тецу хлопает Императора по спине, решив, что Историю прочитает перед уроком. Сейдзюро понимает это и просто лежит на парнишке с голубыми глазами в очередной раз, отметив, что тот слишком худой и холодный.

_Пять._

_Разве это ложь?_


End file.
